Tsukimonosuji
by Nejilovesyaoi
Summary: Naruto is the last of the tsukimono-suji. A hereditary witch that employs foxes as their familiar. He doesn't know what he is. He does not know that the life of an immortal goddess depends on his reproducing an heir. Yaoi, Mpreg, JirNaru.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Ok, this fanfiction is a product of my infinite boredom and me trying to relieve that boredom by looking up random things on Wikipedia. So I was looking up witchcraft in Japan and came upon the tsukimono-suji. I was intrigued and decided I wanted to write a fanfiction about them. So yeah, I hope you like this because I did a lot of research just for it. **__**Warning:**__** Ninjaverse but kind of AUish because Naruto is a Tsukimono-suji. Yaoi, boyxboy smex. And other things that go along with why it's rated M. **__**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Naruto. That is the property of Misashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Please Read and Enjoy!!!!**_

XOXO

Prologue

Japanese folklore speaks of two different types of witch; those who have snakes as familiars, and those who employ foxes as their familiars. One type of witch that has a fox as its familiar is a Tsukimono-suji. A Tsukimono-suji is a hereditary witch whose ability to employ foxes is passed down to the next generation through the female line.

These witches are respected for their power, but they are also feared and openly shunned. When a woman of a Tsukimono-suji clan marries, her status as a tsukimono-suji is passed on to her husband. Because of this it is hard for a woman of these clans to marry, so the number of tsukimono-suji has been declining. This story is about the last remaining tsukimono-suji.

Inari, goddess of rice; agriculture; industry; worldly successes; and foxes, has watched over and guided all descendants of the three great tsukimono-suji clans. Inari's life has always been dependent on the power and number of tsukimono-suji living. Now that there is only one remaining, she is close to death. Inari's continued survival hangs on one mere mortal.

If her last hope fails and Inari dies the world as we know it will cease to exist.

XOXO

_**A/N: So, what do you guys think so far? Should I continue this story? Would you guys actually like to see where this story is going? Please let me know what you think. The making of this story is dependent on the reviews. So please review. Love y'all, bye.**_


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N: Hello again guys. This is the first chapter for tsukimono-suji. Thank you for the people who favorite and put the story on their alert list. The reason this chapter is even being posted is thanks to you. Anyways, I'm having second thoughts on who I want to pair Naruto with in this story, so if you guys want to help me out there is a poll on my profile. Whichever gets the most votes will be the pairing. If no votes come in, I probably won't continue this story because I have no idea who I want to pair with Naru. So please vote and help me out. ^.^ **__**Warning:**__** please just look at the last prologue. **__**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Naruto….DAMN!!**_

_**Please Read and Enjoy!!!!**_

XOXO

Chapter One

It was a typical day in the life of one Naruto Uzumaki. Wake up in the morning to a tidy but small apartment. Stumble his way towards the kitchen while trying to wipe the goop away that had covered his eyes during the night. Then he was opening the cabinet that held his precious ramen and picking out whatever flavor he wanted for the morning. This morning he just happened to have the craving for some chicken flavored ramen.

Next he would scarf down his ramen and then in a mad dash to make it to his team's meeting place on time (even though he knew Kakashi-sensei would be late), he ran around his apartment looking for his orange jumpsuit and he threw it on. He slammed open the door and closed it without locking it and dashed down the street.

Naruto paid no attention to the whispers that followed him everywhere he went. He had learned at a young age that he couldn't be liked by everyone. He had himself and the voice in his head that he now knew was Kyuubi, and that was all he needed. He knew that now he had friends who actually cared about him, but in the back of his head there was always the thought that if they knew he held the Kyuubi, they would shun him just like the villagers did.

Then he would stop at the bridge that was his team's meeting place and would shout out a greeting to the pinkette that was his teammate. Everyone in the village (even those close to Naruto) believed that Naruto had the hugest crush on Sakura Haruno, but the truth was that Naruto made everyone believe this so they would never discover his real secret. Naruto Uzumaki didn't like girls, he liked boys. Naruto was already whispered about in the streets and beat up by shinobi who were just having a bad day and figured the perfect thing to vent their anger on would be the Kyuubi brat's body. He feared what would happen if everyone found out he was gay. So Naruto put on a happy face and found the perfect way to keep everyone from finding out his secret. He had the bruises to prove that even Sakura truly believed he had a crush on her.

After his morning greeting to Sakura, Naruto would turn to his other teammate and a scowl would take over his face. Sasuke Uchiha. The bane of Naruto's existence. The boy Naruto used to be best friends with, but now was his biggest rival. He didn't hate Sasuke, he just thought he was really annoying, snobbish, cold, and totally hot. And the last reason was why he clung so much to Sakura. He feared that Sasuke would be the undoing of his perfectly built façade.

After a little staring contest between him and Sasuke, Naruto would lean back against the railing of the bridge and chuckle in his own mind at Sasuke's misfortune of having Sakura hang all over him, but on the outside he would scowl and wine about Sasuke not being nice to Sakura and how he was a jerk. Then he would have a big lump on his head from Sakura's fist slamming into is skull because he 'had no right to talk to Sasuke like that.'

After his little play of stupidity that only made him hate his life more, the team would wait for their sensei who would usually be extremely late. On this particular morning though, Kakashi-sensei was on time. When this happened his genin team gaped at him (well except for Sasuke of course). "YOU'RE ON TIME!" Naruto and Sakura shouted in unison.

Kakashi just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "A dolphin kicked me out of the house and said that I needed to stop shirking my responsibilities, or I would no longer be allowed to have dessert," He said with a sort of sniffle at the injustice of that statement. Naruto scowled on the inside of the thought of Iruka and Kakashi together, but on the outside his expression of shock changed to one of pure excitement and he shouted, "Do we have a mission!!"

Kakashi just chuckled and shook his head. "Nope, but we will be sparring." Naruto whined about the annoying lack of missions they had been having lately, and grudgingly followed behind his sensei as their team made its way to the training grounds. Naruto knew that the person he would be sparring with would be Sasuke. That's how it always was, and that didn't change today.

He faced off against Sasuke and was fine for the first half hour of their spar, but then he started to feel strange. He had a weird feeling, like a tugging in his chest. He tried to overlook it and keep sparring, but soon his vision started to cloud and the world seemed like it was spinning, and his back hit the ground.

He did not notice the worried looks of his sensei and pink-haired teammate, or the worried glances of his usually stoic rival. All he could focus on was the vision of a woman in a white kimono, who looked extremely pale and sickly. The woman was beautiful beyond al mortal comprehension of the word, and she held a grace and air that no human could ever possess.

A voice, that Naruto could only assume was the woman's, sounded in his head. It was like the tinkling of bells, beautiful and melodious. The woman said to him, "Save me please, you're my only hope." The vision in his mind started to fade and he could no longer make out what the woman was trying to tell him. He tried reaching towards the fading visage but he couldn't seem to reach. He came back to reality with a painful jolt that caused stars to appear in his vision.

Naruto looked up to see his sensei hovering over him with a worried glint in his one visible eye. He helped Naruto sit up and asked, "Are you alright Naruto?" Naruto looked behind his sensei to see Sakura looking at him with unshed tears of fear in her eyes, and Sasuke trying to hid his worry.

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said, getting up slowly. When he was securely on his feet, he grinned and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and false calmness. Inside he was freaking out. What had just happened, and why was this woman saying he was her last hope?

"Are you sure your okay dobe?" Sasuke said coldly, trying to hide his concern, but Naruto could see right through him.

"I'm fine teme," he said, but he paused when he spotted a white fox sitting amongst the bushes and staring straight at him. He didn't notice his teammates leaving the forest because they believed that he was fine. He just stared at the fox as it seemed to assess him and see through his soul. The fox stared at him for a good five minutes before turning and disappearing into the forest. Naruto broke out of the trance and wandered back towards his apartment, wondering what the heck was happening to him.

XOXO

_**A/N: Hello. So, how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know what you think about this story, and don't forget to go to my profile and vote for who you think should be paired with Naruto. Anyway, let me tell you something about the setting. It has nothing to do with the actual timeline of the show. Sasuke never left the village, Naruto has been training with Jiraiya, Tsunade is Hokage, but other than that it's basically the same I think. Please review. Loves ya!!**_


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N: So, this will be the second chapter for this story. The only thing is, that this story won't be going very far anytime soon because the votes for the poll on my profile aren't coming in. I have had three votes and because of that the voting is at a tie between three people. Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Itachi. If you don't like the way the voting is going so far please go to my profile and vote. I really like this story and need your help to be able to finish it. So yeah, warning is the same as the prologue, go read it. **__**Disclaimer:**__** I most definitely don't own Naruto, but I love it anyways. **_

_**Please read and enjoy!!!!**_

*****

**Kyuubi is speaking in Naruto's mind.**

"_Naruto is speaking to Kyuubi in his head."_

_This is a dream or flashback._

XOXO

Chapter Two

_A little girl with long red hair ran through the garden of her family home. She was running in search of her grandmother who could answer the question that the little girl so anxiously wanted to ask. She made her way towards the back of the garden where she knew her grandmother would be sitting under a cherry blossom tree, surrounded by foxes. _

_When the girl reached her grandmother she couldn't help but stand in awe. Her grandmother never ceased to amaze her. At this moment she was whispering to a beautiful white fox that was curled up in her lap. The fox's ear was twitching as if it were listening intently to what the old woman was saying. "Grandmother," the little girl said quietly._

_The old woman looked up and smiled warmly when she saw her only remaining descendent. The white fox moved gracefully from the old woman's lap, and almost seemed to vanish. "Come here child," the old woman said to the little girl. The child moved forward, and took the place of the fox in the woman's lap. "What brings you here Kushina?" the old lady asked the little girl in her lap._

_Kushina looked up at her grandmother and said, "Grandmother, I have been having weird dreams with a beautiful lady in them. I was wondering if you knew who she was."_

_The old lady looked down at her granddaughter with pride in her eyes. For one so young to already be having visions of the goddess that guided them, it must mean good fortune for the future of their dwindling clan. "Did this woman speak to you?" the grandmother asked the young girl._

"_Yes," the little girl answered with a nod. "She said that the future on our clan lies in me. What does that mean grandmother?" the little girl asked curiously._

"_You'll understand when you're older dear. Right now, all that matters is that you listen to this woman in your dreams. She is the goddess Inari; the guardian of our clan," the grandmother said to the little girl who had a glint of curiosity and the thirst to learn about their clan's history. "The most important thing you must know is that…"_

XOXO

Naruto awoke from a strange dream about a little girl and her grandmother and wondered again what the hell was going on with him lately. He looked over at his alarm clock and groaned. It was two in the morning and it was a Saturday. He was one of those people who couldn't go back to sleep once they were awake.

Naruto got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to make some ramen and tea to wake up on. As he passed the calendar he paused, and dread overtook him. Today was October ninth, which meant that tomorrow was his eighteenth birthday. He dreaded his birthday because every year it was the same routine. He hid inside his apartment from the rest of the village and his friends.

For the village it was a time to celebrate as the day the Nine-tailed fox was subdued, but for Naruto it was a time to hide from the world because he knew if he was caught out on that day he would be jumped and beaten like so many years before. That meant tomorrow he would have to fake sick so his friends wouldn't be suspicious because he wasn't out celebrating like everyone else.

Naruto sighed and continued into the kitchen. He sat at the table and enjoyed his hot tea and ramen and let his thoughts drift. Weird things had been happening to him lately. Strange dreams, visions of beautiful women, and a white fox staring at him. Maybe he was finely cracking and going crazy. As if, Kyuubi would never let that happen.

**You're damn right I wouldn't kit!**

"_I know Kyuu, but do you know what is really going on with me?" _Naruto asked nervously awaiting the demon fox's response.

**There is nothing **_**wrong **_**with you. You're just coming into your own.**

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

**I can't tell you. You have to figure it out on your own.**

"_Thanks for all the help Kyuu." _Naruto said sarcastically, taking a gulp of ramen.

**Anytime kit. **The demon fox said, in no way acknowledging the sarcastic tone of his human container.

Naruto cleaned up the table and decided he could use a shower. While he was in the shower he was unable to see the white fox that curled up under his bed after watching him for a few minutes.

XOXO

_**A/N: hehe, I'm going to end there for now. I really need your help in picking who will be paired with Naruto, or this story can't go any further. Really this story is pretty much dependent on your reviews and votes in the poll on my profile, so please vote and review. Thank you!!!!**_


	4. Chapter Three

_**A/N: what's up people? This is the next chapter of tsukimono-suji. I'm so excited. This has to be my favorite story to write so far. I love it!!!! **__**Warnings:**__** are in the prologue. **__**Disclaimer:**__** I don't own Naruto. I wish I did because then I could manipulate the characters in ways I love. That's why fanfiction rocks!!!!**_

_**Read and Enjoy!!!!**_

XOXO

Chapter Three

Naruto exited the bathroom in a billow of steam. A towel was wrapped low around his narrow hips. Water drops dripped down his slightly defined chest. Naruto sighed graciously and slumped onto his bed. He grabbed his black t-shirt and shrugged it on. Then he put on his orange and red boxers, and walked out into the kitchen to have another cup of tea.

Naruto was about to reenter his room to completely dress when he noticed something white and fluffy sticking out from underneath his bed. He walked to his bed and bent over to discover what the mysterious object was.

What he saw made him gasp in shock. The same white fox that had been watching him in the forest was curled up asleep under his bed. The furry head looked up when the creature heard the gasp from the boy it was here to watch over. The fox crawled out from underneath the bed and sat down, staring at the blonde human in front of him.

"How did you get in here?" Naruto felt a little stupid talking to a fox, but when he saw the creature turn its head towards the window, he was more than a little surprised to see it open. Naruto just stared at the fox as if he was crazy and the fox was just part of his hallucinations. He decided to pay the animal no mind and went about the rest of his day. The thing never let him out of its sight.

XOXO

Naruto got to the bridge where his team usually met up and was surprised to only see Sasuke there. "Hey teme, where're Sakura and Kakashi-sensei?" the blonde asked his raven-haired teammate.

"Hn, Kakashi-sensei told me to wait here to let you know that we have today and tomorrow free," Sasuke said before leaving his obnoxious teammate to his own thoughts. Naruto couldn't help but feel that fate was against him because now he had nothing to do for two days in a row.

"Might as well go get some ramen," he said to himself as he headed towards his favorite ramen shop. On the way he took no notice of the small white fox that still followed him, but seemed to watch his raven-haired teammate with a wary air.

XOXO

"What's up brat?" Jiraiya said as he sat down on the stool next to his student at the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Nothing," Naruto replied absentmindedly. Jiraiya stared at his usually peppy student and wondered what was wrong. On any other day he would have been called pervy sage by now.

"What's on your mind Naruto?" the old sannin asked his student.

"I'm being stalked by a fox," the blonde said quietly (_thank you to Gone and forgotten for saying this in a review_).

"What are you talking about kid?" Jiraiya stared at his blonde student like he had three heads. What was the kid talking about, had he finally gone crazy? Were the thoughts that ran through the sannin's head.

"This white fox keeps following me around everywhere I go, and I can't figure out why," Naruto mumbled.

"You know Naruto; they say that white foxes are the messengers of the goddess Inari. Maybe you should try to figure this out. You've got nothing to do for two days. Why don't you do some research?" Jiraiya suggested.

"Maybe I will," Naruto shouted with glee as he jumped up from his stool and paid for his meal. "Thanks a lot pervy sage," he said before running off to do exactly as his sensei had said.

XOXO

**_A/N: so thats it for now. I think i'm going to end the poll for the pairing for this story soon. In the lead right now is Jiraiya. That makes me happy because i love the old pervert. Anyway, please tell me how you like this story, and any suggestions are greatly appreciated. Loves ya!!!!_**


	5. Chapter Four

_**A/N: hey everybody. I know it's been a while since my last update, but this past year has been crazy for me with college starting and all kinds of drama. So, here is my attempt at making it up to you. This chapter is only one of a whole bunch of updates that will be coming to you at a rapid pace. I really love this story and I know you all do too, so I want to finish it so you can all know what happens. I promise the wait will be worth it…I hope. **____**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Naruto, I think you'd know it if I did lol. Warning: you guys know the deal with my stories, but in case you don't, warnings are in the prologue I believe.**_

_**Please Read and Enjoy!**_

XOXO

Chapter Four

Naruto sat in the middle of his apartment surrounded by many different piles of books. He was flipping through a rather large and ancient tome, his eyes fluttering across the pages, reading each word intently. The book he was currently reading was definitely the most promising one he had read so far. He had been reading all day, and he was beginning to believe that no books would be able to tell him what was happening, until he found this one.

It was the thickest book Naruto had ever seen and he could tell it was old because it was bound in worn leather, had yellowing pages, and a musky smell that could only come from age. Naruto's curiosity had been peeked when he saw the unfamiliar word that had served as the title of the book; Tsukimono-suji. Since starting to read the book a lot of things about himself and his life had started to click into place in his mind.

Naruto remembered a specific name that the villagers had always whispered when he passed by; Kitsune-tsuki. His eyes had widened when they had roved over that word in one of the passages of the ancient book. Kitsune-tsuki, the state of being possessed by a fox, the person being possessed sometimes takes on certain characteristics of a fox. "_That would explain my whisker marks, but I know I'm not possessed by Kyuu, he just resides within me. Stupid villagers." _ Naruto heard Kyuubi chuckle within his mind because of his last thought.

His eyes still roved over the text, but he paused at a part about white foxes. White foxes were apparently the messengers of a goddess named Inari who was the guardian of all the Tsukimono-suji clans. Naruto's brows shot up as comprehension dawned on him. Contrary what everyone in the village believed, Naruto wasn't an idiot, he was actually very smart. Thinking didn't short out his brain like his teammates thought.

"_Kyuu?"_

**What kit?**

"_Is this what you meant by coming into my own? Am I a Tsukimono-suji?" _

**Yes.**

"_That's all you're going to say?"_

**Mhm. I can't tell you anything, you have to figure everything out on your own.**

"_Damn it Kyuu. Fine! I'll just keep reading then!"_

As he read, the idea that he was a Tsukimono-suji wasn't as hard to believe as it had first been. It would explain so much about his life. Why the Fourth Hokage had locked Kyuubi inside him, why Kyuubi was actually nice to him instead of trying to take control of his body, why he had whisker marks on his cheeks, and also why that white fox had started following him around.

Naruto glanced up from the book, eyes searching his apartment for the fox he knew had to be there watching him. His eyes landed on the little creature sitting on his coffee table, tail curled around him, and eyes staring almost straight through Naruto it seemed.

"_Kyuu? This fox, is he one of these messengers of this goddess?"_

**Yes.**

"_Dammit with your one word answers Kyuu!"_

**I told you kit I can't tell you anything.**

"_Ok fine. At least you're answering my questions. Is this goddess Inari the lady I saw when I passed out in training?"_

**Yes.**

"_But what does that mean Kyuu? Why am I her only hope? And, her only hope for what?"_

**Keep reading that book Naruto, and you'll find out.**

Naruto sighed, but went back to reading. He had to admit it was interesting reading. He had always loved learning about history, so it wasn't too bad to have to read this huge book. His eyes scanned over a passage that had to do with connection between the goddess Inari and the seven clans of Tsukimono-suji.

"_KYUU!!"_

**WHAT?!**

"_I'm the last of my kind?" _Naruto asked, his voice wavering slightly.

**Yes kit, I'm sorry.**

"_But Kyuu, it says that if the Tsukimono-suji die out so does Inari. What would that mean for the world? She's the goddess of agriculture; it couldn't be good for her to just suddenly disappear."_

**No kit, it wouldn't be good at all if she dies. The whole world as we know it would cease to exist. Crops will wither and industry will fail. What will humans do then?**

"_Kyuu how can I be her only hope? It says in the book that being a Tsukimono-suji is passed along by the woman."_

**Sorry kit, but you've asked another question I'm not allowed to answer, but I'll give you a hint. Go talk to that Toad Sage, he will know the answers.**

"_I'll take your word for that Kyuu. Wouldn't have thought that Pervy Sage would know about this stuff, but I'll take the chance."_

Naruto stood up from where he was sitting and placed the ancient book down on his coffee table next to the white fox that just quirked its head to the right questioningly. Naruto pat its head and made his way out of his apartment in search of the self-proclaimed-super-pervert. Naruto made his way to the bathhouse because he just knew that Jiraiya would be spending his day off doing 'research.'

He sighed as he spotted the white-haired sannin right where he figured he would be, perching on a tree limb staring at the girls in the bathhouse. Naruto rolled his eyes and drew in a lungful of air before shouting, "Hey Pervy Sage!!"

Naruto chuckled as he watched the sannin fall out of the tree in surprise, and the girls in the bathhouse shriek in fright from hearing the word pervy. They all went running into the safety of the changing rooms.

"Dammit brat you've screwed up my research!" Jiraiya shouted at the blonde teen in front of him.

"Yeah whatever Pervy Sage. I came here because I have some questions for you," Naruto said, rolling his eyes at the pervert sannin.

"Questions about what brat? Might as well answer them since you ruined my chance at research," Jiraiya said as he and Naruto started walking towards Ichiraku Ramen.

"Questions about me being the last Tsukimono-suji Jiraiya," Naruto said seriously as they each sat on a stall at the Ramen stand.

Jiraiya's eyes widened in surprise and he looked at the teen beside him cautiously. "How much do you know Naruto?" he asked.

"Not enough. I know that I'm the last one and that if I die Inari will too, but I don't understand how I can prevent that if I'm the last one, considering I'm male and the gift is only passed down through the mother," Naruto said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Jiraiya sighed and said, "Naruto I think what I have to tell you should be told in private, but if you really want to know now I'll tell you."

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya with a look of determination and said, "Just tell me."

"I don't think you're going to like this Naruto, but I'll tell you. Just don't freak out and start making a scene ok?" Jiraiya shifted his gaze to Naruto's eyes.

"Promise I won't," Naruto said, and Jiraiya could tell he wasn't lying.

"When the Fourth sealed the Nine-tailed Fox inside you Naruto, he kind of messed with your biological makeup because he knew you were the last remaining Tsukimono-suji," Jiraiya explained.

"What do you mean he messed with my biological makeup, and how did he know I was the last one?" Naruto asked the questions that were floating through his mind.

Jiraiya sighed; he had known that one day he would have to have this conversation with Naruto. "The Fourth was your father Naruto," Jiraiya chuckled as Naruto almost choked on his ramen. "So he of course knew your mother, so he knew when she died that you would be the only one left and somehow the gift would need to be passed on. So, he made it possible for you to carry children by messing with your biological makeup."

Naruto couldn't stop his left eye from twitching as he processed the information he had just been given. He was working very hard to not have an outburst in the middle of the village. "So," he said as calmly as he could, "you're telling me that I can carry children? I'm not a girl Jiraiya."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes, "I never said you were. You are still male Naruto; you just have the ability to carry children and carry on the gift of the Tsukimono-suji and to keep Inari alive. The fate of the world rests on the fact that the Fourth changed your internal anatomy."

Naruto sighed; it wouldn't be the first time that something important lay only on his shoulders, so this new information was rather easy for him to adjust to. "That would mean that I would have to sleep with a guy, no?" he asked softly.

"Yes it would Naruto, I'm sorry," Jiraiya answered, truly sorry that his student had to carry pretty much the burden of the world on his shoulders. He looked good enough to be considered an Atlas figure. Jiraiya shook his head as that stray thought crossed his mind.

"Don't be sorry Jiraiya. I actually prefer males over females," Naruto confided in his sensei.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he let the new information process. The teen in front of him preferred boys over girls huh? Well that was good news for Jiraiya who had taken to the boy when they first met. "You said something about being stalked by a fox Naruto, what did you mean?" Jiraiya wanted to slap himself for just now remembering that little detail.

"This white fox has been following me everywhere. It's eerie really, sometimes I feel like it can see through me too my soul," Naruto explained.

Jiraiya's brows furrowed in thought. "It must be a messenger of Inari," he whispered to himself, but Naruto was able to hear it.

"That's what I was beginning to think," Naruto said, sighing. "Well Pervy Sage, I'll see you in two days. I'm going to go barricade my door for tomorrow's 'festivities,'" he said bitterly, as he stood up from his stall, paying the man behind the counter for his Ramen.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya called before the blonde got too far.

Naruto turned around and said, "Yeah?"

"Come stay with me for tomorrow, it'll be better than being on your own, and you won't have to do any barricading. The villagers and other shinobi would have to be suicidal to come barging into my place," Jiraiya offered.

Naruto seemed to be thinking it over before a bright genuine smile spread over his face. "Alright I will. Thanks Jiraiya," he said.

"No problem brat," Jiraiya said with a smile as he lead the way to his place, all the while keeping a discrete gaze locked on the gorgeous teen beside him. Jiraiya wouldn't admit it yet, but he was hoping that Naruto would choose him when he decided to repopulate his Tsukimono-suji clan.

XOXO

_**A/N: HEHE!! So yeah, tell me what you guys think. I really hope that this chapter will make it up to you guys at least a little for the long delay. I promise there will be more soon; I'm actually starting the next chapter right after I post this one, so it won't be too long. I wrote this one in the span of a few hours**____**. Love y'all g'night.**_


	6. Chapter Five

_**A/N: Well like I said, I started this right after I posted the last chapter, so it might even be on in the same night, but we'll see how that goes. The last chapter ended up longer than I originally thought, so this one might do the same lol. Disclaimer: come on, you guys know my answer to this by now hehe. Mostly sarcasm :p Warnings: again, they're in the prologue lol.**_

_**Please Read and Enjoy!**_

XOXO

Chapter Five

_Naruto was wandering through a forest when a white fox suddenly leapt out into his path and he skidded to a halt. The white fox looked back at him before continuing in the direction Naruto had been going. Naruto felt like he should be following that fox, so he did. The fox led him through the woods for what felt like hours, but could have been just minutes._

_Finally they emerged into a clearing where Naruto was met with the sight of that unearthly beautiful woman that he was now sure was Inari. He bowed his head to her and she smiled at him when he looked up. She still looked sickly, but even that did not take away from her amazing beauty. Naruto slowly approached her and she held out her hand to him._

_He wrapped his fingers around her hand and walked with her. They walked for a while through another part of the forest before Inari started to talk to him. "Naruto I'm glad you have accepted your destiny so well. If you hadn't I would fear for my life and for the fate of the world," she said, the tinkling of bells that was her voice soothed Naruto._

"_I can't just let the whole world die because I felt I was dealt an unjust deck of cards for my life," Naruto responded as they continued their leisurely trek through the woods._

_Inari smiled at the boy next to her. He truly was an intelligent male and seemed ready to fulfill his part of this tie. She had been worried for centuries as the number of tsukimono-suji dwindled. As one by one the clans died out, leaving one clan standing. She had despaired as she watched that last clan dwindle too, until she cried out in fear for her life and the rest of the world when the last descendent was born male._

_The only thing that had kept her going was the fact that the Fourth Hokage had messed with the boy's anatomy making it possible for him to personally bear children and therefore keeping the tsukimono-suji alive. "Your mother would be very proud of you Naruto," Inari voiced as they walked passed a roaring waterfall._

_Naruto looked at Inari in shock and said, "You knew my mother? Well of course you did, but can you tell me about her?"_

_Inari smiled. "Kushina was a lot like you Naruto. Rather hyper-active and a spit fire. She was amazing with my kitsune though. She was even more amazing with them than her grandmother, and her grandmother was very powerful. She was always eager to learn, much like you. She wasn't as polite as you, but that's just who she was," she smiled at Naruto who seemed to be soaking up all the information about his mother that he could._

"_Thank you for that Inari," Naruto whispered._

"_Least I could do Naruto. You are of course my newest ward, apprentice, and friend," the goddess replied with a friendly smile._

_Naruto studied the goddess's face as she seemed to glow happily despite the sickly look she still held. There was a twinkle in her eyes that hadn't been there the first time she had come to him. Even if Naruto hadn't already agreed to bear children to keep this goddess alive, he would have now. After seeing the beauty of Inari, and experiencing her kindness he would never be able to deny her continued survival._

Naruto woke up the next morning more refreshed than he had in a long time. He supposed it was the power of the goddess. Naruto stretched until he heard his back pop, and he sighed in contentment. He got up and made his way into the adjoining bathroom and stripped, walking into the shower after waiting for it to heat up first.

As Naruto stood under the warm spray of water he pondered who he would end up with when he decided to continue the Tsukimono-suji line. He sighed as that thought crossed his mind. He rested his head against the cool tiles of the shower. Who could he get to father his children? It wasn't a question he would have ever dreamed of having to ask before now.

Naruto couldn't really think of any of the males his age that would want to be with him let alone any that he would want to be with. It didn't help that every time he tried to picture himself with a baby in his arms looking up at the father, he pictured Jiraiya. Naruto punched the tile softly; there was no way that Jiraiya would want that responsibility. No matter how much Naruto was starting to feel for the Sannin, he wouldn't say anything to him because he didn't want Jiraiya to agree out of some sense of duty.

As the water started to cool down, Naruto stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He trudged back into the guest room and threw on his extra set of clothes that he had sent a shadow clone to get last night. All the while his mind was going over every possibility for who he could be with, and every time his mind kept going back to Jiraiya and it was starting to frustrate him greatly.

He was so caught up with his thoughts he jumped two feet in the air when he heard a knock at the door. The door opened and Jiraiya peeked his head in. "Breakfast is ready Naruto," he said, as his eyes wandered over the bare skin of his upper body, which Naruto had yet to cover.

"Be there in a minute Jiraiya," Naruto said. The door closed and Naruto berated himself for the fact that he had felt the urge to jump Jiraiya and kiss him senseless. He shook his head to get rid of the thought and put his shirt on.

When he got to the kitchen, it was to the sight and smell of pancakes and bacon. Naruto could cook, but he never had time with all the training he put himself through outside of his team, so he couldn't remember the last time he had a real breakfast. His face broke out in a giant smile, and his eyes twinkled with joy.

"Thought you might want a real breakfast for a change Naruto, besides it is your birthday," Jiraiya said, smiling warmly.

Naruto just smiled happily and said, "Thanks Jiraiya," before digging into his plate of food hungrily.

Jiraiya ate silently as he watched the blonde teen in front of him eat. Everything about the teen seemed to make Jiraiya want him more. The way the sunlight shined in his blonde spiky hair. The way his aqua blue eyes seemed to slit like a foxes when he was angry. The way his whisker marks only increased his looks by making him look exotic. The fact that he had seen him naked at the hot springs and knew that tan was all over and completely natural.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as he realized what he was doing, staring at the teen across from him without so much as blinking. If he was a decade or two younger he might have blushed, but as it was he just went back to eating his food.

Naruto blushed as he realized Jiraiya had been staring intently at him with a strange look in his eyes. He shook the hope from his mind and continued eating the bacon that was left on his plate. His mind wandered instead to the feeling of how great it was to not have to deal with barricading himself into his apartment and dealing with people trying to kill him today like every other year.

This might be the best birthday he ever had, as long as his mind stopped wandering to how hot Jiraiya looked when he was dressed in just pants and a t-shirt instead of his regular attire.

XOXO

_**A/N: hehe, so I think I got my muse back for good. Which makes me really happy. I love this story and it made me really sad when I lost touch with it for so long. I hope that you all love it as much as me. Hugs to all my lovely readers and thank you to Gone and forgotten for being my first reviewer for chapter 5. **____** 'til next chapter. That'll be tomorrow don't worry hehe. **_


	7. Chapter Six

_**A/N: hey guys. I'm glad you all are liking the story so far, and I'm happy to be giving you guys new chapters. Disclaimer: lmao, if I owned Naruto, which I don't, you'd know it because there would be hardly any hetero couples, and the awesome characters, such as the loveable pervert sannin, wouldn't be dead dang it lol. Warning: if you've read this far you should know the drill by now.**_

_**Please Read and Enjoy!**_

XOXO

Chapter Six

Naruto's thought that this would be the best birthday he ever had was turning out to be exactly right. He could still hear the festival going on outside, but where usually he would have been disturbed continually by villagers or other shinobi trying to get in his apartment to taunt him; he hadn't dealt with any of that. He was happily reading a book in Jiraiya's living room, sitting across from the sannin on one of the two couches.

Naruto thought it was nice to actually have a day of true relaxation away from the strain of village and shinobi life. The only thing that put a damper on his spirit was the fact that he couldn't stop thinking about how hot Jiraiya was. Naruto kept looking up from his book to stare covertly, so he thought, at the perverted sannin.

Jiraiya knew every time Naruto looked up at him, and couldn't help it when he purposely stared right back just to see the tan teen blush right to the tips of his ears. Naruto would then duck his head back down and pretend to be intent on reading his book, and Jiraiya would chuckle softly at the teen's antics. Inside Jiraiya's mind though, he was preening at the fact that he had such an effect on the blonde. He hoped this meant that he had a chance with Naruto.

After half the day had gone by with just the two of them reading books on their respected couches, Naruto glanced over to the clock hanging on the wall behind Jiraiya and said, "Jiraiya, I'll make us something for lunch."

Jiraiya glanced up at Naruto and smiled graciously, "That would be great thank you Naruto," he said. Naruto smiled at him and went into the kitchen to make each of them some sandwiches. The whole time he made the sandwiches he berated himself for his thoughts all day. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Jiraiya in that way.

He sighed; maybe he should give up trying to hide it. The worst that would happen is he would be rejected and everything would go back to normal eventually, and he could find someone else. The best case scenario, which Naruto wouldn't let himself hope too much for, was Jiraiya would accept and return Naruto's feelings and they would end up with their very own happily ever after after making sure to insure Inari's survival.

By the time Naruto finished making their sandwiches and setting the table he had become determined to at least try. He was just setting the cups on the table when Jiraiya walked in and sent him a bright smile of appreciation. "Thanks Naruto, I can't remember the last time someone made a meal for me," Jiraiya said warmly, touching Naruto's arm as he passed to sit at the table.

Naruto reacted without thinking once he felt Jiraiya brush up against him. He grabbed Jiraiya's arm and drew him close to him and slammed his lips against the older man's. He drew back from the chaste kiss with a wary look in his eyes, sure of rejection. What he saw in Jiraiya's eyes surprised him however. It wasn't rejection he saw in Jiraiya's eyes, it was lust and something else he couldn't explain.

Next thing he knew Jiraiya was yanking him into another kiss, but this one wasn't chaste, this one was slower and filled with passion. Naruto opened his mouth to Jiraiya's questing tongue and moaned as his tongue curled and danced with Jiraiya's. They drew away when they needed air and panted for breath, looking at each other with a heated look.

"J-Jiraiya…I l-like you," Naruto said between breaths, his face flushing even more.

Jiraiya's face split into a smirk, as if he had just won a prize or something. He lifted Naruto's chin and slid his lips against Naruto's softly, whispering, "I like you too Naruto."

Naruto's eye lids fluttered softly as he closed in to join his lips with Jiraiya's in relief. The kiss was slow and passionate, and there was so much emotion in it not just from Naruto, but that he could feel from Jiraiya, that it made Naruto's heart leap hopefully.

Jiraiya pulled back and said, "We better stop, don't want lunch to go to waste." He winked and sat down at the table, beginning to eat one of the sandwiches Naruto had made for him. Naruto blushed and sat down at the table, tucking into his sandwiches as well. As Naruto finished eating, Jiraiya stood up and said, "I'll clean up Naruto. Thanks again for making the sandwiches."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go take a nap," Naruto said, turning around and heading to the guest bedroom. Naruto closed the door of the bedroom behind him, pulling his shirt over his head, flopping down on top of the bed and drawling the blanket over himself. He sighed and closed his mind off to everything around him and just let sleep overtake him.

XOXO

_**A/N: I know I know, short. Sorry, but that's all the stuff I wanted in that chapter. That's just how my brain works hehe. Some chapters are really long and others are really short, but they get the job don ;). Hope you liked it even though it's so short. I'm going to start the next chapter once this one's posted. Please review. Loves y'all.**_


	8. Chapter Seven

_**A/N: urgh…school sucks lol. That's all the excuse I'll give, and to make up for it you get more than one chapter as an update. At least this time I didn't wait a year to update :p. Anyways, basic disclaimer and warnings apply. Seriously y'all have probably already read some of my other stuff to know it by now, and if not you should have read the first chapter otherwise what the heck you doing here? **_

_**Please Read and Enjoy!!!!**_

XOXO

Chapter Seven

Jiraiya was on autopilot as he cleaned the dishes from the lunch Naruto had made for them. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss he had shared with the blonde kitsune. When he had felt those soft lips against his, he had almost lost complete control, but he knew that they couldn't be hasty. Naruto would never forgive him if he thought that he was in it just for the sex.

It's true that Jiraiya was a self-proclaimed super-pervert, but he still had morals. If he was honest with himself, then he would say that he was already in love with Naruto. Jiraiya dried his hands and smiled, thinking about the little blonde who was sleeping in the spare room.

Jiraiya exited the kitchen and made his way through his apartment to the spare bedroom where his cute little blonde was napping. He slowly opened the door, trying to keep it from squeaking and waking the blonde. He peered in at the boy lying fast asleep on the bed with a content smile on his face. Jiraiya's face split into a big grin. He hoped to see this boy's face happy like this from now on. Not the fake smiles he used in the village, but this smile that was so real it was the most beautiful thing Jiraiya had seen.

He closed the door with a soft sound and made his way back to the living room. He sat on the couch and thought back to the kiss in the kitchen and just how perfect and right it had felt, and knew that Naruto had to be his.

He picked up his book and began to read. A new sense of determination was now coursing through the old pervert, and he wouldn't stop until he got what he deemed was his. His mind wandered off as he read but didn't really retain anything that he was reading.

He looked up when he heard the soft footsteps of his house guest returning from the restroom. He smiled at the slightly disheveled look of the blonde, and laughed when the younger man yawned so large a tear slipped past an eyelid.

"Shut it Jiraiya," Naruto said, a slight blush coloring his tan cheeks.

"But you were so cute Naruto," the sannin said, chuckling at the indignant, and slightly embarrassed look on the blonde's face.

Naruto just huffed and flopped onto the couch next to Jiraiya, and blushed even deeper when he realized how close he was to the older man. Jiraiya smiled down at the blushing blonde and pulled him closer to his side. "Don't be shy with me Naruto," Jiraiya said, bringing Naruto's face closer to his own, and softly kissing the younger's lips.

"I love you Naruto," Jiraiya whispered, closing his eyes as if he was afraid to see the blonde's reaction to his heartfelt words.

Naruto gulped softly, eyes widening slightly. He could see the sincerity in the older man's eyes. "I love you too Jiraiya," Naruto whispered back, face flushing deeper than ever before. Jiraiya's face lit up like the sky on the New Year. He kissed Naruto passionately, pulling back only because the two needed to breathe. Naruto chuckled at the older man's antics.

_**A/N: yeah, its short but sweet and leading up to a...nvm. i cant tell you that :p what i can tell you is that more is coming HAHAHA! *cough* sorry i had to be a bit evil for a second there. Anyways, loves y'all and please review! **_


End file.
